Crazy Robots
Crazy Robots is the fourth episode of Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service and Season 6. It was first shown on Thursday 2nd October 2008 and was written by Joe Williams. Plot When the sorting machine breaks at the mail centre, Pat is asked to deliver two of Ted's robots to help Ben fix the problem. Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Ben Taylor *Lauren Taylor *Lizzy Taylor *Ted Glen *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *The Reverend Timms *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *P.C. Selby *Lucy Selby *Sarah Gilbertson *Charlie Pringle *Amy Wrigglesworth *Michael Lam *Ajay Bains (does not speak) *Nikhil Bains (cameo) *Pumpkin (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *PAT 2 *PAT 3 *PAT 6 *Ted's Lorry *The Panda Car *Michael's Mobile Shop *The Pencaster Flyer *SYLVIA 1 Locations *Greendale *Pat's House *Post Office *Greendale Primary School *Greendale Station *The Vets *The Church *Ted's Mill *Ted's Workshop *Thompson Ground *Pencaster *Sorting Office *Town Hall *Pencaster Market Square *Pencaster Harbour *Pencaster Station *Ted's Garage *River Penn Cast *Lewis MacLeod as Pat, Ben and Robot 1 *Melissa Sinden as Jess *Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy, Sarah Gilbertson and Charlie *Janet James as Julian, Lauren and Lucy *Angela Griffin as Lizzy and Amy *Ken Barrie as Ted, the Reverend and P.C. Selby *Kulvinder Ghir as Bill, Michael and Robot 2 *Archie Panjabi as Nisha and Meera Trivia *The "''Robots''" song features in this episode. *Robot 2 has LEGO wheels. *When Bill says "Welcome to Earth.", his hand signal is a reference to the sci-fi series "Star Trek". *The robots are the same machines from Postman Pat's Great Big Party Goofs *The robots open the back doors of the van from the inside even though there are clearly no doors on the inside. In fact the button one of them presses is on the outside. *When Pat is chasing the robots, Ted and P.C. Selby are frozen in place. *When Pat says "You're very welcome." to Dorothy, Ted's Lorry has moved back slightly. *P.C. Selby is wearing his old helmet when he, Pat and Ted are at the station in Pencaster, even though he had packed it away in the box which his new one was delivered in at the beginning. *We first see Sara and Nisha at the market in Pencaster whilst the robots are causing havoc around the square before rushing onto the Pencaster Flyer at the station, but when the robots get off the train in Greendale, Sara and Nisha are suddenly there working in the station cafe. *Nisha and Sara are amused and disbelieving about the prospect of seeing robots in Greendale even though they just saw two back in Pencaster. *Nikhil is with Nisha and Sara in Greendale, but is not with them when they are previously in Pencaster. *Ben is standing outside the sorting office when Pat returns with the robots, but not in the previous shot. *Ted did not need to order the two robots as he had already invented two of his own of the exact same design. Gallery CrazyRobotsTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes